Nebula L87! You kidding?
Nebula L26! You kidding? is the second episode of the series Hunters and Ultramen. * Previous: The first journey. Lost a member! * Next: Ultraman and Nebula L26 Summary Hunter Group lost a member by Kyrieloid, a cruel monster has kidnapped him, he forced them must come to Nebula L26 to meet him there. Did they can make it? Sypnopsis Thức has been kidnapped by Kyrieloid and disappeared after said over and over Hunter must come to Nebula L87 to meet him there and fight with him. Hunter become chaotic and quarrel as lost a member and come to another nebula isn't easy like talk but Lâm doesn't say anything, only give order they must come home immediately. After return home, both of Tú and Lộc angry and blame their leader why he promised with Kyrieloid that they will come to this Nebula, which is impossible to do, and even if they can come there, how they can fight. Lâm just says they must calm, Thức's life is depend on them, they must come there as fast as possible and because he was the one suggested they went out for hunting, which mean everything is his fault, if Lâm doesn't suggest that, Thức won't be kidnapped. Tú calms and suggests they should do or find some information about Nebula L87 and ways to come here rather than argue "nonsense" things and assign tasks to every members. Lâm finds information by Internet meanwhile Tú and Lộc go out to ask people for information. Midnight, they return home but didn't find anything as people don't know what is Nebula L87 and Lâm "sees stars" for he looked for information about the nebula more than 7 hours. Lộc suggests they should sleep for better and they will continue their works tomorrow as they almost lose energy for the work. Suddenly, Lâm found a page named "Nebula L87" on the Internet. Hunter watch together and found a quote says "If you want to come to Nebula L87, use a helicopter and fly to the west for 1 hour 30 minutes no more no less and then sink it to the sea. If you success, you will be teleport and come to there otherwise you will die". They unanimous go sleep and continue the work tomorrow as they have found the thing they need finally. In Lâm's dream, he saw an Ultraman fights and finishes a monster, he can't see who is this Ultra as the scenary is too dark for Lâm to recognize who is him but he feels this Ultra is familar to him like he has seen him before. This Ultraman says Hunter can go to Nebula L87, he emphasizes with Lâm. He and his friends are waiting for them, they need Hunter's help also they do before disappear. The next day, Lâm wakes up fastest and he wakes up others to continue their work. Hunter have breakfast and then deliberate for the journey to this Nebula with Lâm tells his friends about his dream. Tú asks if they really want go to Nebula L87, no one refuse. Lâm remembers that they should use the package Kyrieloid gave them yesterday, they open it and it shows Thức's image for them, Lộc says they can feel secure for their member and close friend. Hunter take a rest and drive to the airport, Lâm hires a helicopter for them in there. Hunter get in the helicopter and then take off to the west. On their way, Hunter converse with each others everything. After 1 hour 29 minutes, Lộc warns Lâm, who is the pilot, as it is nearly 1 hour 30 minutes. 1 hour 30 minutes, Lâm sinks the heli to the sea timely. However, they choke as the sea's pressure is higher than a river. Hunter and the heli nearly sink into the sea and their eyes become dim. Cast Hunter Group: Notice that those characters have the same name voice actor * Anh Lâm * Việt Tú * Bảo Lộc * Công Thức Ultra: * Ultraman Tiga: Anh Lâm (speaking voice and grunts) Monster: * Kyrieloid: TBA * Golza: TBA Other: * Lâm's teacher: His English teacher in the real life (voice) Trivia * This episode can be considered as Thức's "temporary" final appearance until episode 26. * When Lâm is about ready to sleep, he reminisces his English teacher's quote "Don't give up even if everything is impossible, my pupil". This quote is did by Lâm's English teacher in the real life. * In the part Lâm prepares to sink the helicopter into the sea in order to come to Nebula L26, Tú shouts "All we have to do is sink the helicopter, Anh Lâm" is a parody of Big Smoke's infamous quote "All we had to do was follow the damn train, CJ" in GTA San Andreas if the player fail the mission Wrong Side of the Tracks by let the train gets away. Category:NguyenAnhLam Category:Fan Episodes Category:Hunters and Ultramen